Their Story
by Cheer.Chic.45
Summary: All she wanted was him back, but she's across the country due to her stupid mistake All he wants is her back but it's basketball season and he can't get away Will he give his dream up, will she cave? Find out what happens in Troy and Gabi's love life in Their story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all! I hope everyone has read my latest story Football Daughter which I have been really happy how it's been going. Football Daughter is pre-written so the chapters are a bit longer. This stories chapters** are** pretty short so far but please still read it! I hope to make them longer in the future. Please review on the way out I enjoy hearing your feedback!**

~ .45

**(Gabi's POV)**

**Why Am I so stupid? I told her that I would move and that I was happy about it. She offered to let me stay and I turned her down. And it was all because of my stupid fight with Troy. I yelled at him because he forgot our one year anniversary. Yes it was really big, b he had a huge game coming up and I was inconsiderate. Anyway now I am in New York and I will never see him again. Now let me tell you how this all started about a year ago.**

**September 14**

**It all started one faithful day in September. I woke up and put on a pair of jean capris and a button up white shirt with a purple tank top underneath. I did my makeup and then went downstairs to grab breakfast and go to my Honda that my parents got me for my 16th birthday. **

**As I drove to my best friends house I sang along to the radio. It was the beginning of my junior year and I was enjoying every minute of it. I was the decathlon team captain and I was a straight A student I also get to volunteer in a preschool classroom on Monday mornings. I also have great friends.**

**Taylor Mckessie is my absolute best Friend she is co captain of the decathlon team and she totally understands me!**

**Sharpay Evans is another one of my close friends, but we had a bit of a rocky start when Troy and I starred in the musical last year. She got over it though and now we are super close and we love to shop together. **

**Chad Danforth is Taylor's boyfriend and they have been dating close to three months and they fight a lot but he is really sweet with her and normally apologizes. Chad is basically like an older brother to me he is super over protective. He's also Troy's best friend but more about him later. **

**Zeke Baylor is Sharpay's boyfriend. They have an interesting relationship to say the least. She is a total drama queen but Zeke handles it well though. Zeke is an amazing baker also. **

**Jason Cross is super quite but he is also really happy all the time and really positive. He also has a crush on Kelsi but be is to shy to ask her out. **

**Kelsi Neilson is Troy and mine composer and she is an amazing artist. She also likes Jason but won't say anything. She is super shy but really kind.**

**Finally Troy Bolton. I have a tiny itsy bitsy crush on him. He's cute, funny, considerate, and gorgeous! Okay maybe it's a huge crush! I have liked him for a while and I have been told that he likes me too, but I am scared to make the first move. Maybe that will change this year. **

**As I pulled up to Taylor's house I saw a girl that looked like Taylor, but certainly didn't dress like her. As I got closer I realizes it was my best friend!**

**"Taylor when did you get that,"I asked as I saw her attire. She was wearing a jean skirt that was way to short. Then a low cut tank top from Hollister. She topped it off with black heels that looked like they could kill. **

**"What this oh I bought it with Sharpay last weekend while you were at your movie night with Troy,"she replied as I turned off my car.**

**"Let me rephrase that. Why did you buy it that's not you,"I stated as we made our way inside her house.**

**"I want to look good for Chad this year. I want to change up my look a little,"she responded. **

**"Taylor you don't need to change for your man,"I told her as we sat on her bed in her room.**

**"So I guess you don't want me to give you a makeover before school."**

**"I don't know Tay.."**

**"Please Gabi I won't go too extreme,"she tried to convince me.**

**"Fine,"I replied just so we could get a move on.**

**After ten minutes of her putting me in clothes and putting jewelry on me we were finally done.**

**As I looked in the mirror I saw that my jean capris were now short shorts and my tank top was a little lower and my sort was tied at my belly. Then she pulled out the bun I put my hair in this morning. I had hoop earrings in and a necklace that had a G on it. **

**"Wow Gabi you look great!"Taylor exclaimed as we walked to my car. She had put me in 2 and 1/2 inch heels and I was still adjusting to walking in them.**

**When we got too school people stared at us when we walked into the building. It was going to be a huge gossip story the nerds gone hot I can see it now!**

**When we approached our lockers the guys were already there. Chad was already all over Taylor, but Troy just stood their with his jaw on the floor and he was starring at me.**

**"Close you mouth Bolton you'll catch flies,"I said to him and walked away feeling as confident as ever**

**Troy's Point of View**

**I can't believe she left! After all we had been through. Yes I did forget our one year anniversary and I do really feel bad I had a big game! I just wish she would have let me explain now all I have is a broken heart and this ring. This is how it all started.**

**September 14 **

**I was talking to Chad when I saw two girls walking down the hallway that I had never even before. As they got closer I recognized them as my two best friends Tay and Brie. **

**When they reached their lockers Chad was already all over Tay. **

**Gabi came to to me and said,"Close your mouth Bolton you'll catch flies." That's when I realized that I had been staring at her and only her. She looked so good in her tied up shirt and her shorts made her legs look so good. **

**Chad's voice snapped me out of my trance,"Were you just checking out Gabriella?"**

**I felt my face redden the I stuttered out an answer,"Noooooo!"**

**"Dude just ask her out already!"he exclaimed.**

**"She would never say yes"I replied making my way to Mrs. Darbus's room.**

**"Dude you don't know unless you try,"Chad told me as he sat in his seat.**

**"I don't know maybe,"I said as I sat in my seat ignoring Darbus's latest lecture on how cell phone's rot our brains.**

**"You have to you need this Troy don't let her get away you'll always regret it,"he lectured.**

**"Since when are you a love expert?"**

**"Since that little hottie over there agreed to become my girlfriend,"he exclaimed gesturing over to Taylor.**

**"Whatever Chad I May okay but don't say anything to her,"I said as Mrs. Darbus's drowned on in the background.**

**"YES!"Chad screamed out when I finally agreed.**

**"Mr. Danforth is there something you wish to share with the class?"she questioned as he had disturbed her class.**

**"No Mrs. D,"Chad whispered quietly knowing not to make Mrs. Darbus mad.**

**"Thank you, now let's continue with today's lesson,"she started to talk again as I starred at Gabriella while she was taking notes.**

**When we finally got to lunch I looked around the crowded cafeteria for Gabi. When I finally spotted her I noticed that she was with all of her friends along with the guys. **

**I came up behind her and whispered in her ear,"Meet me on the roof."**

**She looked confused and everyone at the table had stopped talking to look at us. I just walked away and hoped that she had heard me right because I had a ton of courage right now and I didn't want her not hearing me to ruin it.**

**As I approached the door that lead to the roof I started to some myself out. Saying things like she won't say yes or she doesn't like you. So basically I was a nervous wreck.**

**Finally the door opened and shut and I saw her beautiful curls making their way up the stairs to where I was.**

**" Troy why are we up here?"she asked me while sitting next to me on the bench.**

**"We need to talk,"I stated trying not to wimp out on what I am going to ask her.**

**"Okay talk,"she responded while looking in my blue eyes.**

**"Gabi I have liked you for a long time and when you walked through the doors this morning it made me come to my senses and made me realize that I needed to ask you out before somebody else did. I don't think I could deal with seeing you with somebody else. In their arms kissing their lips or just holding their hand, I can't do that with out me being green with envy. So Gabriella Ann Montez will you do me the honors of becoming my girlfriend?"I asked her pouring my heart and soul into that speech.**

**"Your not just asking me out because I changed my look right?"I questioned skeptical of his motives.**

**"Gabi I have liked you for a while and I love the way you dressed today don't get me wrong but you look great in sweats and T-shirt,"I told her honestly.**

**"Then yes Troy I will be your girlfriend,"She exclaimed happily .**

**"Can we seal the deal with a kiss?"I teased knowing she wouldn't go through with it.**

**"Not so fast Romeo. Let's go reel our friends first,"she replied back while I grabbed her hand interlacing our fingers.**

**"Then kiss,"I teased even more because she looked so hot annoyed.**

**"Troy,"she warned and I knew to know it off.**

**Gabi's Point of View**

**I am so excited to finally call Troy Bolton my boyfriend. As we walked into the cafeteria all eyes we on us as people looked at our interlaced fingers. I began to get nervous and Troy noticed.**

**"Baby don't worry about them focus on me,"he whispered in my ear and I blushed. My heart melted that a)he noticed that I was uncomfortable and b) he called me baby.**

**When we reached our table everything erupted in chaos. The girls started asking all of these questions about when it happened and the guys were congratulating Troy. **

**Taylor was saying,"Gabs I am so excited for you!"**

**Sharpay saying,"I knew it! I knew they liked each other!"**

**Chad was screaming,"Bolton finally opened his eyes!"**

**Kelsi was quiet and so was Jason but they both were smiling.**

**"Alright guys let me tell you what happened them you all can ask questions after okay. Troy took me up to the roof top garden and gave me tis really sweet speech about how much I meant to him and then I said yes,"I explained to everyone. I gave them the simple version as not wanting to bore everyone.**

**All of the girls went awwwwww the the guys all gave troy a look like ''really you are whipped.''**

**we talked for the rest of lunch about Troy and I's relationship. **


	2. Chapter 2

After the last bell finally rang I went to my locker to dump my stuff and leave. It was Friday and all I wanted was to meet up with my girls and talk about the latest gossip. When I turned around I was met with a pair of handsome blue eyes.

"Where are you rushing off to gorgeous?"Troy asked while interlacing our fingers. We started to walk out of the building.

"The girls and I are meeting at Shar's house,"I replied as we walked onto the front sidewalk of the school.

"And you were going to leave without saying goodbye to me?"he asked putting on a fake pouty face.

"No Troy I was going to wait for you,"I reassured him as my car came into sight.

"Okay of that's the case. Anyway what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"That depends are you asking me out on a date?"I questioned back.

"Maybe. How does tomorrow at six sound?"

"It sounds wonderful,"I responded while opening my car door.

"Bye baby,"he said as he walked to his white falling apart truck.

"Bye Troy,"I called back as I drove put of the parking lot.

"He did what!"Exclaimed Sharpay as we were watching the Lucky One in her screening room before dinner.

"He asked me out on a date,"I replied nonchalantly even though I was bursting with excitement inside.

"Honey if he asked you out on a date already he is head over heels,"Taylor said as she flipped through a magazine.

"I don't know maybe, but he is really sweet we have been texting all night,"I told them just as my cell phone dinged indicating a text.

From Troy: Hey Baby how's the sleepover with the girls

Gabi: It's going good. Where r u taking me tmr night?

Troy:It's a surprise but dress casual

Gabi:Can u plz tell me

Troy:Nope

Gabi: Babe plz

Troy: hmmm babe I like it but still no

Gabi later I have to go

Troy: r u mad at me

Gabi: no we have to go eat

Before I got to read what Troy texted back the girls snapped me back to reality. Sharpay asked,"What did lover boy say?"

"You guys can read put conversation I don't care I don't want to have to repeat the whole thing,"I said as I passed my phone to the two.

"Gabi you guys are too cute! You are already calling each other baby and babe and he was concerned the minute he thought something was wrong!"Taylor gushed.

"Thanks guys but what am I going to wear on my date tomorrow with Troy?"I questioned.

"This calls for an emergency trip to the mall!"Sharpay screamed excited for a reason to go shopping.

"Fine but were not going to crazy!"I agreed not knowing what I was getting myself into.

Two hours later we were in a store each of us looking on different racks.

"Gabi what about this one?"Sharpay asked while holding up a shirt that was way too low cut for my taste.

"Share it's our first date I am not going to have a low cut shirt on,"I whispered back as not wanting to project my voice so the whole store could hear.

"Gabs what about this one?"Taylor asked holding up a long sleeve button up shirt.

"Tay I normally would but I don't want to be too conservative. I mean I loved the way I felt today and how confident I felt. When Troy was checking me out earlier I told him to close his mouth or else he would catch flies,"I told them as I continued too look through my rack.

"You did what?!"they both exclaimed in unison. That wasn't my usual Gabriella Montez style to tell somebody to shut there mouth.

Just as I was about to reply to there comment I came across the perfect dress. It was spaghetti strap and a sweetheart neckline. The color was olive green and it was floral print.

"Ladies I think I have found a dress!"I said as I asked the associate for a dressing room. When I tried it on it hugged all of the right curves and came to mid thigh.

I emerged from the dressing room and both Taylor and Sharpay gasped.

"Good Gasp or Gabi it's hideous gasp?"I asked nervously.

"Bae it's beautiful,"Sharpay told me as she looked at the price tag.

"I agree,"Taylor concurred.

"How much is it Shar?"

"It's $50,"she explained.

"It's a little bit more than I wanted to pay but I think it will be worth it!"

(Troy's POV)

My feet pounded against the court as I tried to get around Chads blocking. I went for a three pointer them swish the basketball went through the hoop.

"Yeah that's how we do it!"I yelled slapping Jasons hand as we had won the two on two game against Chad and Zeke.

"Man you guys win every time! I think it's cause you have Troy boy over there,"Zeke exclaimed while laying on the grass to cool down.

"Or maybe it's just because we are the best!"Jason cheered while we all made our way into my house or get some food.

"So how are things going with you and Gabster?"Chad asked me while we prepped food In the kitchen, and by we I mean Zeke.

"It's going good I really like her and we have been texting all night we are going on our first official date tomorrow night,"I told them.

"Do you guys not count the other 50 dates you guys have had?"Jason asked as Zeke placed food in front of us all.

"Those weren't dates that was hanging out as friends,"I explained while stuffing my face with the crepes Zeke had made.

"Sure whatever you want to call it because what we saw was you two cuddling, making faces at each other and coming really close to making out,"Zeke responded.

"That was only once!"I exclaimed while thinking back to that time in the movie theatre.

(Flashback)

It was about 3-4 months ago on Gabi's birthday. I wanted to take her out to a movie just her and I. I remember everything about that day. Gabi was wearing short blue jean shorts and a tank top. It gets really hot in New Mexico so she was dressed for the heat. When I had called her that morning to wish her happy birthday and she told me gang she wanted to spend the day with me. So I suggested the movies and she agreed. At the time I just wanted to spend time with her as a friend it wasn't until later that day that I knew that I liked her.

I showered at put on cargo shorts and an American eagle t-shirt. I fixed my hair and put on cologne then hung out in my room until it was time to go get her.

When I pulled my truck in her driveway I could see her in the front windows of her house. As I approached the front door I could here yelling inside. I rang the doorbell and stood anxiously on the front stoop.

I don't know why I was anxious it was just Gabi for god sake, but for some reason today felt different. As she opened the door she grabbed my hand and immediately pulled me towards my truck. I should have been worried about why she was upset or why there were tears streaming down her face but when she grabbed my hand all I felt was sparks short through my body.

As we pulled away from her house I asked her,"Gabi what's wrong?"

"She forgot my birthday!"Gabi wailed as I drove towards the movie theater.

"I am sure she didn't I am sure she has something great planned,"I responded. The trusts was Gabi's mom did have something great planned. She was having a surprise party for Gabi this afternoon. I was going to call Gabi right before Gabi called me. It was perfect because I was going to invite her to the movies anyway. It was my job to get her out of then house.

"No she said that she had to work and that she would be back tonight. So I yelled at her and said that all I wanted was to spend time with her this afternoon and she is working,"she said while her sobbing subsided.

"How about we forget it and go see a movie instead?"I questioned.

"That sounds great thank you Troy this me as a lot to me,"she told me as we made our way into the theater.

As we walked into the building I asked her,"What do you want to see?"

"I want to see the new horror film,"she declared.

"Gabi are you sure you hate horror films."

"I want to see it Troy!"

She was regretting that about 10 minutes into the movie! She was curled up next to me and whimpering into my shoulder.

"Troy distract me,"she cried as her nails were digging into my skin. As I looked into her brown eyes I let my hormones overtake me and I kissed her.

I felt her warm soft lips press back as we continued to kiss. We put the armrest up in between us and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. My god I thought holding her hand gave me sparks kissing her was like fireworks erupting.

I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip, but before I could open my mouth I heard somebody say,"Hey Hoops!"

As soon as Gabi and I heard a voice calling to me we broke apart and I could see her blush even in the dark of the theater. I turned around to see Chad and Taylor.

"Chad what do you want!"I exclaimed frustrated that he interrupted Gabi and I's moment.

"Who's the chic with you,"he asked whispering as not to disturb the people around us.

I watched Taylor's eyes widen as she realized who was with me and she started kissing Chad to distract him. He seemed distracted and I felt Gabi grab my hand and pull me out of the theater.

On the way home I said,"Gabs we have to talk about what happened."

"Troy I honestly don't know what that was."

"I am not going to lie I felt something,"I confessed as we sat in the parking lot in my truck.

"I felt something to but do we want to risk our friendship to try a relationship?"

"I don't know Gabi I love what we have and I don't want to mess it up by dating," I told her."So we just deny our feelings?"

"I guess we have to."

Hey Everyone! I am so sorry about my absence! It's been really crazy with the holidays. I am also sorry about any spelling errors this chap was rushed because I wanted it give you guys something so I didn't re read it!


	3. The first date

(Present Still Troy's POV)

"That was a crazy day,"I told my friends. Truly it was the day I knew I loved Gabi.

"Dude you fell hard!" Jason Exclaimed. We had finished Zeke's crepes and were heading to go play video games.

(Gabi's POV)

As I pulled my car into my driveway I saw something on the front porch it looked like flowers. As I approached the front porch I saw white roses which were my favorite flower. The flower card said

Brie, I hope you have a great day can't wait to see you tonight, love T

I ginned at the card then made my way into the house. My mom wasn't home but there was a note on the counter that said, "See you tonight Gabriella have fun tonight love you, mom" I was curious to see how she found out that I had a date tonight I planned on telling her today, but I would just ask her tomorrow.

I made my way upstairs to start getting ready. It was already 4pm I had spent the whole day with the girls shopping and getting our nails done. I Only had two hours to get ready so I turned on my music and turned on the shower.

At 5:56 I heard the doorbell ring so I walked down stairs and opened the front door to see Troy standing there in dark wash jeans and a blue and white striped button up shirt. His hair was shaggy and he was wearing vans on his feet. He looked amazing all I wanted him to do was kiss me and then take me away so we can get away from this crazy world. I am tired of people havering expectations and me having to meet them.

(Troys POV)

As I watched her open the door I saw a gorgeous girl standing in front of me. She was wearing cutoff jeans and a red wildcats tank hair was up in a messy bun and she had very little make up on. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"So Miss Montez are you looking forward to an evening of fun?"I asked her.

"I am! Will you tell me where we are going Mr. Bolton?"she inquired back as we stepped out of her house.

"So what I was thinking was we could go play mini golf then go to Madi's,"I told her as I opened the door to my truck for her to get in.

Madi's is out local diner right down the street and that was Gabi's favorite place to eat. When we used to hang out as friends we would always go there and she told me once that she didn't like when guys brought her to fancy restaurants she liked that diner because it wasn't to formal.

Once we got to the golf course I raced around the truck to open Gabi's door.

"Why thank you Wildcat,"she giggled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the shack where you get you clubs.

The feeling of her and in mine I never wanted to let go. Our hands fit like puzzle pieces together.

Once we got to the Shack where you payed. I pulled out my wallet and payed for two of us. When I turned around I saw Gabi fake pouting.

"What's wrong,"I asked he as I grabbed my putter.

"Are you going to let me pay for anything?"she inquired back as she grabbed her putter and a purple ball.

"Nope! But get that frown off your face Bri it makes me sad to see you sad,"I told her as we walked hand in hand to the first hole.

"Wildcat you are so sappy!"she exclaimed while dropping my hand and running ahead of me while giggling.

We were on to our last hole and in order to win Bri had to get a hole in one. While she was getting ready to hit the ball I snuck up behind her and wrapped my hands around her hands while whispering in her ear.

"In order to win this game Gabriella Montez has to make this shot,"I whispered.

"Mr. Bolton if I didn't know better I would say you are trying to sabotage me, so you can win,"she whispered back.

"How dare you accuse me of such things!" I protested faking hurt.

She giggled as she took her shot. My eyes followed the ball as I watched it glide across the smooth green and then it circle twice around the rim of the hole once, twice, then gravity took over and the ball surrendered and sunk into the hole finally.

I laughed and picked her up and spun her around. She was laughing and what we didn't notice is that the sky had begun to darken with clouds and the rain started to come down quite hard right on top of us. As our clothes started to drench we ran to return our putters and then ran to my truck.

Before I started the engine of my truck I looked over at my Bri, (god I never thought I would be able to say that) and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She had mascara and eye liner streaming down her face but she was just laughing and grinning and in that moment I had never seen anything more beautiful.

(Gabi's POV)

I looked over to the drivers seat where Troy was sitting and I could see him studying my face. So I looked into the side view mirror and to my horror I saw my mascara and eye liner running down my face and I turned away blushing that he saw me like that.

As soon as Troy noticed I was embarrassed he said,"Bri look at me."

So I did and as soon as I looked in his cobalt blue eyes he captured my lips in a loving kiss. In all of the romance books I read the characters are always like it's like fire works went off and all of that other stuff. I honestly was always like what a load of bull, but sitting here with my lips attached to Troy's all I felt was my stomach erupting in butterflies and it was just an honest to god magical feeling.

Once he pulled back I looked at him and just grinned. Then he told me,"Bri don't ever get embarrassed around me because right now with make up streaming down your face you honestly look like the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't care if you are wearing make up or weather you have makeup running down your face."

"Wildcat you are so sweet,"I responded while I wiped off my face and then I kissed him softly again and we drove to Madi's.

Once we got inside and I went to go to the bathroom to wash the existing make up off my face we got settled in a booth.

Once the waitress came around I went to order, but then Troy surprised me and ordered for both of us.

"The miss would like a sweet tea and the cheese burger with no tomato and I would like the same although with the tomato and mayo,"he ordered and I sat there I was that he remembered exactly what I liked.

"I can't believe that you remembered exactly what I wanted,"I stated in shock.

"Baby I have only been here about 100 times with you. I think I remember what you order. Considering it's the same thing every time,"Troy told me.

We sat there and talked for the rest of the meal. Every Once in a while e could share a quick kiss but other than that we just enjoyed each other's company. Troy brought me hoe, right before curfew and kissed me good night promising to call the next day. The thing is he never got a chance. If I would have known that the next morning so etching would happen that would change my life I would have stopped him from leaving. I needed somebody there when their wasn't.

an: I want to start off saying I'm sorry for the long wait. Writers block sucks! I am writing the next chapter now so hopefully the wait will be shorter for chapter 4. Finally the end of this chapter was totally spontaneous. I had everything all planned out the. My imagination decided to take over. So I'm sorry about the cliffy!

~Cheerchic45


End file.
